User talk:Herald of meridian
Welcome Hi, welcome to Bakemonogatari Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Bakemonogatari Wiki page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Wikia (Talk) 07:55, October 5, 2011 Affiliating Wikis Herald of meridian, I am Whistle9, the administrator of the Medaka Box Wiki. I was hoping that we could discuss a possible affiliation between our wikis. Since both our wikis focus on content written by Nisio Isin, I think it would be a benefit to both parties to affiliate with one another, and get more attention for these series produced by this great author. If you are at all interested, please contact me on my talk page. Regards, -- 15:49, February 5, 2012 (UTC) Easily. I add the Bakemonogatari Wiki to our affiliation page, and you create one on your end. This method of affiliation makes both wikis more popular; each wiki will appear in Google searches for the other, and the affiliation pages serve as general advertisement. If you wanted to, we could also include direct links to each other’s wikis on our respective homepages as “sister sites”, as seen done here. Finally, as affiliates, users from one wiki can request help from the other, and we’re mutually obliged to answer the call. With more general problems of course; I’m sure you are far better versed in the Monogatari series than I am, and I would expect that I’m probably more familiar with Medaka Box than you are. If you have any other questions, please don’t hesitate to ask. Regards, -- 18:37, February 5, 2012 (UTC) Please. Take as much time as you need. -- 00:47, February 6, 2012 (UTC) Hello, long time no talk. While I’m sure you’re busy with your own wiki at the moment, I wanted to beg a moment of your time. After I got in contact with you, I realized that there was no reason not to get in touch with the other wikis based on the works of Nisio Isin. I’ve sort of taken over the Zaregoto Series Wiki, and I’m still waiting to hear back from the Administrator of the Katanagatari Wiki, but in the meantime I created this as a possible template for our respective homepages. Please take a look when you have the time, and tell me what you think. Regards, -- 04:51, February 17, 2012 (UTC) Okay, I've made a second version and put them both up. Have a look and see which you prefer. Regards, -- 16:27, February 17, 2012 (UTC) Okay, it took two months, and much longer then it should have, but it’s done! I’ve now got both of the other two Nisio Isin wikis on board. The homepage template is basically unchanged from what I’ve already shown you, but please have a second look to make sure it meets your standards. All I need is the thumbs up from you, and all four wikis we’ll be officially affiliated. I’ll add the template to everybody’s respective homepage, and update all the affiliation pages. I’m sure you have plenty on your own plate right now, but please respond as soon as you can; I am very excited that things are finally coming together. Regards, -- 23:08, April 18, 2012 (UTC) Nice Wiki Nice wiki you got here. I wanted to check out this series after watching this. Anyway I can help out here without knowing much of anything about the series? I can spellcheck and code infoboxes. You can also check out some of my writing here, if you would like to for whatever reason. Auf wiedersehen, »§-Beware, The Demons Bring Automatic Weapons-§« 04:43, February 27, 2012 (UTC) Alrighty then, I'll check in here every so often to help perform general maintenance and housekeeping work. »Beware, The Demons Bring Automatic Weapons« Begin the First Movement: All that you know shall die with you. 04:14, April 19, 2012 (UTC) Translation policy If we're making an episode page, since Category:Episodes uses the naming format of SERIESNAME Episode XX: ARC, Part X, in regards to how to translate the titles, if there's ever any conflict among fansubbers with how to translate a given term, do you know what source would be the ideal authority to go by? Like for example perhaps Serpent/Snake? +y@talk 13:21, May 7, 2012 (UTC) Redirects I was thinking of creating w:c:bakemono and then via merge function pointing URL to this wiki. This would allow people to advertise wiki using a shorter URL by dropping the gatari, making it easier to use on stuff like twitter that might limit it. w:c:bake appears to be taken but it's inactive so someone could do a hostile takeover, adopt and merge to point at this wiki also to save even more characters for this purpose. +y@talk 13:45, May 7, 2012 (UTC) *Hm, perhaps bake could redirect to the Yakitate Japan or Cooking Master Boy wikia then... :D +y@talk 01:56, May 9, 2012 (UTC) Nisemono ero scenes Regarding the sweat wiping scene and the toothbrushing scene from the 2nd season between the two siblings, is it okay with you if I copy the screenshots and animated gifs from Sankaku here for those episode summary galleries? +Y 14:07, May 23, 2012 (UTC) *lol okay, catch up =P Definitely avoid clicking those links then, had assumed you'd seen them. EPIC. How far are you? +Y 14:13, May 23, 2012 (UTC) Categorization in http://bakemonogatari.wikia.com can you add "Song" on the category page of Bakemonogatari Opening Theme that would be wonderful ^^ Episode and Darmataurge dude can you create a page for Episode and Darmataurge? im a novice about creating pages,templates,sandbox and stuff but i can do major editing and add more infos on pages. Housekeeping Herald of meridian, I've noticed a few housekeeping issues that require Admin attention. The pages Episode 11 Fanal and Renai circulation should both be deleted. The pages Opening Infobox/doc and Song 2 may also be candidates for deletion; however, I'm not sure if they are failed attempts at templates and are just in need of editing. Secondly, there are a few pages that may be considered duplicates. Oddity and Kai are both on the same subject, so they should be merged. Also, there is currently both a Shinobu Oshino page, and a Kiss-Shot Acerola-Orion Heart-Under-Blade page. I don't know if you want to leave these pages seperate, but I am bringing it to your attention that these may be merged as well. Lastly, I would suggest going through the wiki's . There seem to be several that are unnecessary. Regards, -- 02:55, August 5, 2012 (UTC) :A few questions: on page names, for the pages Deishuu Kaiki and Hitagi Senjougahara, are those the way you want the names rendered throughout the wiki, or should Deishū Kaiki and Hitagi Senjōgahara be used? On a related note, there is a redirect, Kiss-shot Acerola-orion Heart-under-blade, that links to the Shinobu Oshino page. As you've left the Kiss-Shot Acerola-Orion Heart-Under-Blade page separate from Shinobu, how should that be handled? :Lastly, some pages to be deleted: :Vandalism - Ougi Dark and Rosokuzawa :Duplicated Images - Image:GuillotineCutter.jpg, Image:Album.jpg, and Image:Bakemonogatari-ED.jpg :Regards, :-- 05:41, August 9, 2012 (UTC) ::Glad to be of service. I was intending to take care of some general wiki stuff (categorization, licensing, clean up, etc.), but with less focus on content (sorry). Warning: I'm going to be renaming a lot of the images that haven't been labeled properly. When that's done, I'll leave you a list of the redirects that get left behind, so you don't need to track them all down yourself. ::Edit: Oh, never mind. I didn't realize I couldn't rename images. ::On Kaiki and Hitagi: I fully expected that both page names would be used on the wiki (Deishuu Kaiki & Deishū Kaiki, Hitagi Senjougahara & Hitagi Senjōgahara). I was more curious as to which name would be the official page name and which would be the redirect, and be extension, which name would be used for the characters on other pages. On a related note, should I be labeling characters by their given names or their family names? I've noticed the practice fluctuates across the wiki. ::As for the Kiss-Shot Acerola-Orion Heart-Under-Blade page, it is six sentences long. I personally see no reason why the article should have been made separate from the Shinobu Oshino page in the first place. The creator seems to view Shinobu as a separate character after she becomes an adult. You can decide what to do when you have read the page for yourself. ::If you are busy at the moment (or even if you're not), please feel free to leave a message on my talk page if there is anything you'd like me to look at/edit/whatever. As I mentioned when we discussed affiliating, I may not be as familiar with Bakemonogatari/Nisemonogatari as you yourself, but with more general wiki-related topics I would be happy to lend a hand. ::Regards, ::-- 09:34, August 9, 2012 (UTC) Novels Article Update Herald of meridian, I've put together a more comprehensive Novels article. Please take a look when you have the time, and if you don't find any problems with it, I'll upload the necessary images and make the change. Regards, -- 06:20, August 18, 2012 (UTC) :This is a bit embarrassing, but after checking the novel articles I updated a few days ago, I've realized I've uploaded a template onto the wiki that does not work without the necessary javascript. If you would like me to alter the affected pages, please say so. Otherwise, if you want to upload the code yourself, it can be found here, in the section titled "Enables Toggle". You can look at some of the novel pages on that wiki if you would like to see how the template should properly function. I apologize for making such a change without talking to you beforehand, as well as for taking so long to notice my mistake. :Regards, :-- 05:46, August 30, 2012 (UTC) Re:On Javascript Well. That's strange. I'll have a look at that. -- 10:05, August 30, 2012 (UTC) :Fixed it. :-- 10:50, August 31, 2012 (UTC) Art curiosity I noticed this art style repeated for Mayoi and guy's sisters: WeirdSnail.jpg WeirdSis.jpg StrangePhoenix.jpg I don't recognize it but I imagine it's some kinda tribute to some ongoing bit in an older anime series, as this monogatari series seems to do that a lot (didn't it also do Heidi of the Alps? Or I might be thinking of Kami Nomi...). One thing I thought would be cool is if we have some kinda 'anime references' page here, where we could put weird screenshots like that, and then we could identify which anime it is referencing, and possibly even link to the wiki for said anime series if they happen to exist. Even for those we don't know, perhaps if we put them up someone would recognize it and help us make the link? Like this for example. +Y 09:38, October 4, 2012 (UTC) :That sounds like a good basis. If we make a mistake about what something references, someone can always come along and correct it with something more accurate later. A lot of the weird animations are really brief shots so it's not even something we could catch FFing or skipping through, yeah. I got all the eps too but not yet interested in rewatching every one (though I did catch myself rewatching the sponge/toothbrush Nise eps last night). +Y 20:14, October 4, 2012 (UTC): I saw a Japanese brand of pen at the store the other day, it seems that this is parodying it. Not sure what the last one is a parody of however. http://ecx.images-amazon.com/images/I/41rPZhZEUML._SL500_AA300_.jpg Omniary (talk) 02:33, September 3, 2013 (UTC) Edit: Actually nope, it's not the pen brand, it's a brand of candy the pen is apparently sponsoring. http://farm3.static.flickr.com/2310/2435880463_88b1a14ba2.jpg Omniary (talk) 02:38, September 3, 2013 (UTC) Duplicate Articles Herald of meridian, Just a note, there are now two articles for Bakemonogatari episode 10: Bakemonogatari Episode 10: Nadeko Snake Part 2 has the actual information. Bakemonogatari Episode 10: Nadeko Snake, Part 2 is named to match the other episodes (the title includes the comma). -- 02:44, October 8, 2012 (UTC) Koyomi Araragi Article Just a note on the Koyomi Araragi article. I wrote a small summary of his involvement in the most recent episode of Monogatari Season 2, however, I initially wrote it under Tsubasa Family (which is the Nekomonogatari Black arc) by mistake. I later made the appropriate subheading for Tsubasa Tiger, which I believe is the name of the arc that ended with the most recent episode, and moved the summary I wrote there. You later undid that change, I just wanted to let you know instead of just directly undoing it so I wouldn't start a conflict that could have been avoided had an explanation been given. Mgstec (talk) 03:09, August 6, 2013 (UTC) :I have mistakenly added this to an irrelevant discussion, my apologies. Mgstec (talk) 03:12, August 6, 2013 (UTC) Image Organization Herald of meridian, As the number of images on the wiki is increasing, and you yourself seem to be making an effort to incorporate more images into articles, I wanted to discuss with you about setting up a system of organizing the images, either manually, with categories, or through some other method. I have been thinking about it for a while now, but as you are the Admin, I wanted to touch base with you before doing anything on my own. Of course, if you don't think such a thing is necessary at this point in time, I'll defer to your judgement. Anyway, please respond when you get the chance. Regards, -- 23:16, August 28, 2013 (UTC) :Alright. To start with, I'll see about categorizing the images by anime episode. If there are any other ways you'd like to organize them, just say so. :Regards, :-- 00:55, August 29, 2013 (UTC) ::Done it. Sorted most images as either an episode screenshot, a novel cover, or a soundtrack cover. There were a few items that I was not sure how to sort, so you can decide what to do with those yourself. ::Image:Bakemonogatari Logo.png ::Image:Kizu.jpg ::Image:Nise promotional.jpg ::Image:Nisemonogatari design fan proposal.jpg ::Image:Kaiki.gif ::Image:Yotsugi Ononoki Chara.jpg ::Image:ClariS.jpg ::Image:Zenmonogatari preview.jpg ::Image:Wikia-Visualization-Main.png ::Image:BakemonogatariPortablecover.jpg ::Image:Kiss-shot.Acerola-orion.Heart-under-blade.240.1105209.jpg ::Regards, ::-- 02:22, August 29, 2013 (UTC) URLS Though w:c:Monogatari and w:c:Nisemonogatari and w:c:Nekomonogatari all point here, in prep for the coming May 2014 series, should w:c:Hanamonogatari be grabbed too? Same for whenever we finally get the prequel film for w:c:Kizumonogatari, since the two are both free now. Also since w:c:Kabukimonogatari precedes Hana in the novel order if that would be good to prep in case it comes soon. Plus regarding Owarimonogatari's 2 stories Sodachi Riddle and Sodachi Lost... would you know if there is a character called Sodachi? Checking all the light novel's respective stories the pattern appears to be that they're all named after characters in the series (most get 2, but the Araragi sisters and Yotsugi only get 1) but I can't find anything about a Sodachi out there. talk2ty 08:20, April 24, 2014 (UTC) Request for Adminship Herald of meridian, As there is a lot of information missing from the wiki at the moment, and things have gotten a bit chaotic with the influx of new users thanks to the Monogatari Series Second Season and upcoming Hanamonogatari, I wanted to ask if you would consider granting me administrative rights. I do notice that you have not been active on the wiki since November. As my own contribution history shows though, I have not been overly active myself on all of Wikia in recent months. Still, I would enjoy getting the wiki smartened up a bit, and there are some things (especially in regards to redirects and images) that only admins can do. Please think about it, and get back to me with your decision when you have the time. Regards, -- 14:17, April 24, 2014 (UTC) :Thank you very much. I'll be sure not to disappoint. :Regards, :-- 02:57, April 25, 2014 (UTC) Infobox Templates Herald of meridian, I see you have recently been making some cosmetic changes to the wiki. In a similar vein, I have noticed that the four major Infobox Templates we use here (Template:Character Infobox, Template:Novel Infobox, Template:Music Infobox, Template:Episode Infobox) all look very different. I would like to make some changes so that the four look uniform, but before I did so, I wanted to check in with you and make sure you would have no objections. Is there anything about any of these templates that you do not want changed at all? I do not plan to remove any of the informational options, but I would try and have all four templates match each other in appearance. If you have any specific requests, please feel free to let me know. Regards, -- 03:31, August 21, 2014 (UTC) :Okay. I have added the border back to Template:Episode Infobox, as well as altered the template's behavior so that the section headers no longer appear if the section is empty. Is that more in line with what you would like? Or are there further changes you think would improve the templates? I will hold off on altering the others until I hear back from you. :Regards, :-- 03:18, August 22, 2014 (UTC) ::I am not sure I follow. I believe the current Template:Episode Infobox should be working so that, if a parameter is left blank, the parameter label will not show up next to an empty slot. That applies to the section headings as well, should the entire section be left empty. If you look at any of the episode articles missing end cards, you will see that both the End Card "header" and the Collaborating Artist "section" are not present. Is there some other function I have missed? ::Regards, ::-- 04:06, August 22, 2014 (UTC) :::Probably the best way to handle it. I will adjust all four templates so that they are uniform tomorrow, and leave you a message when I am finished. You can make changes after that as you think appropriate. :::Regards, :::-- 05:17, August 22, 2014 (UTC) ::::Done all four. I will leave further changes to you. ::::Regards, ::::-- 18:12, August 22, 2014 (UTC)